Where I belong
by Jared
Summary: Syaoran returns to Tomeda after 4 months. Why has he returned? Attachment to Tomeda? Songfic.


This is where I belong  
Jared 

* * *

Disclaimer:  
The following characters belong to CLAMP and are only borrowed for the fanfic. The song belongs to badams Music limited; Zomba Enterprises Inc. In case you don't know, it's the song from spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. Hope you like it. ^_^ 

* * *

Author's note:   
This is my first songfic. ^_^ I hope you guys like it. By the way, I've always wished I could hear the song when reading a songfic. ^_^ If you guys feel the same, I've put up the excerpts of the song at http://flite.topcities.com/where_i_belong.html along with the story, so you can listen to the song while reading, and maybe you can get the emotions that I got when I was writing the fic while listening to the song. ^_^ 

Oops, almost forgot, the story is set in the second CCS movie. Kind of like a filler. ^_^ It's going to be mostly in Syaoran's POV with lots of narration. ^_^ Hope you enjoy it. ^_^ 

* * *

[ _I'm going back! Back to…her. _] Syaoran blushed ever so slightly. Just thinking about her made his pulse race. [ _I'm going back…home?_ ] he suddenly realised. 

[_ Strange. When did Tomeda become home? Maybe it's because…because she's there._ ] The blush deepened. [_ I wonder if she'll still remember me though… and I wonder… what…how she feels about me. Does she still remember me? It's been four months since I left…I heard that they're having a play. That's why Meilin wanted to go back._ ] 

His expression softened slightly when he thought of Meilin. Her desire to return had been as strong as his. When he had been given a chance to return to Tomeda, he had almost jumped at the chance, barely able to mask his delight. 

[ _It's almost as though it…no, she is calling me back._ ] A sudden longing hit him. [_ I wish I was back there right now._ ] he thought wistfully. [ _But I'll be back soon. Just one more day…_] 

** Song 1 **

I hear the wind across the plain,  
A sound so strong- that calls my name  
It's wild like the river- it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here- this is where I belong.  
Under the starry skies- where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise- it's the place I call home.  


****** 

Syaoran felt awfully glad to return. The familiar airport, the familiar city, landscapes. Japan, the place where he had grown to love, the place where he felt…at home. Almost as though it was welcoming him back. Looking at the familiar surroundings, Syaoran felt this sudden rush of emotions. Suddenly, he remembered once more the beautiful memories that Tomeda had given him- the attraction so strong that it was almost as though it was an umbilical cord, tugging him gently back. 

[ _I'm back! _] he smiled. 

****** 

Syaoran rounded the corner. [_ It's here. I can feel it. But weren't all the Clow cards captured and transformed into Sakura cards? Then how…_] He was only vaguely aware of someone bumping into him. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed the arm, just before the person would have fallen onto the pavement. He heard the voice say "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I should have looked where I was going." 

He drew his breath in sharply. [ _It can't be! It's…it's HER! _] his mind yelled. A moment later, he suddenly realised he was still holding onto her arm. Horrified, he jumped back as did she, both crying out in surprise. Meiling soon came running up. 

[ _Thank god for Meiling. _] he heaved a sigh of relief. [ _I don't think I would have known what to say, or do! It's been so long, but…every time I see her…my tongue is tied in knots, and I can feel my face heat up. Oh no, not again! _] 

****** 

[_ First meeting her unexpectedly like this, then dinner together…alone. Well, almost alone, if not for that stuffed animal. But he did help ease the tension a little…so maybe he isn't so bad after all? Argh! What am I saying? The stuffed animal isn't bad? Then maybe an earthquake would be as soothing as a rocking chair! _] he thought sarcastically. 

[ _But it wasn't so bad. And I'll be seeing her tomorrow again, at school. With all the rest. No, I'm not blushing. I'm not going to blush. I won't. Why IS my face heating up? She's not even around here anyway! Argh! This is SO embarrassing!_ ] The last thing he remembered was pulling his covers right over his head in an attempt to sleep. 

****** 

"Me? Yamazaki, you must be crazy!" 

"Li-kun, you know the lines almost as well as I do. Please, I can't perform like this, and the play has to go on. Please Li-kun?" 

There was a hush. [ _Everyone's looking at me so hopefully…especially Sakura. What am I to do?! _ ] "I…I…" I stammered. 

"He'll be glad to do it." [ _Oh no, not Meiling. What are you doing? _] I almost yelled out loud. 

****** 

"Sakura! Watch out!" I dove at her and pulled her out of range of the attack. [ _Darn this card! Just wait till I get my hands on it! _] 

"Are you all right?" I asked, suddenly realising that she was still in my arms. I could feel her shaking a little from fear. Looking down at her, I forgot everything. The card, the danger. All I knew was that I loved her and I wanted so much to protect her. 

** Song 2 **

The moon on the mountains,  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me.  
Cause everything I want- is everything's that's here  
And when we're all together- there's nothing to fear. 

She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. I could see the faint blush on her cheeks as she nodded. Suddenly, we broke apart. She was looking for Tomoyo almost frantically. I just hope… 

****** 

"I'm glad I caught up with you." I meant it. 

"Are you tired? You used so many cards in one day, you must be exhausted. But I'm glad that I still have more magic than you. Sakura, no matter what happens…" my words were suddenly cut off as I felt the power of the void card sweep around me. 

For an instant, I felt dizzy. Almost weak. Sakura was crying. Why? What's going on? I felt strangely numb. The card's power was chilling, almost like the freeze card. I heard Sakura say "Syaoran, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. You're the one I love the most." I was shocked. I didn't know how to react. I'm not even sure I could. I still felt numb, frozen in place. I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't work. It was so sudden. 

The card shimmered a little. "Don't cry." It told her. "Everything will be all right." When she looked at me so hopefully, I knew I had to say something. "I love you too…Sakura." I half whispered. And I meant it. 

** Song 3 **

And wherever I wander- the one thing I've learned.  
It's to here- I will always…always return. 

* * *

I apologise if this was bad. I had a little problem adding the song in with the fic. It's really very hard. I feel almost as though they don't match. But I'm rather proud of my first attempt anyway, even if it's lousy. Please, no flames. ( I detest flames and if you really HAVE to flame, please, keep your language civil and LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL BEHIND!) Though of course, I would be more than happy to accept feedback, even negative ones. Anything that will help me improve. ^_^ Thanks a lot for reading. ^_^ 


End file.
